The medical community is in constant search for new ways to prevent blood clots from reaching the heart of humans and animals, as well as other objects or debris in the blood flow which may cause health problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for catching any blood clots, or other debris, that might dislodge from their origin of the veins in the pelvic or femoral systems. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for used during the medical surgical treatment phase of thrombophlebitis and venous thrombosos in the precautionary prevention of pulmonary emboli. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for routinely placing a preventive device in lower extremity fractures, especially that of the hip, in anticipation of preventing pulmonary emboli. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for a non-permanent manner of accomplishing the foregoing, whereby the apparatus is retrievable.